


I Know, I Know, It's Shades of Grey

by Team Free Will (bloodofpyke)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/Team%20Free%20Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime during season one or two, after a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know, I Know, It's Shades of Grey

“Jesus fucking Christ.” The curse was low, hissed, from Dean’s mouth as he shoved his his sleeve up to get a better look at his arm. “The goddamn bastard tore me up real nice.” No longer a hiss, but a growl, a promise of vengeance. 

“You’ll be _fine,_ Dean, so quit your whining,” Sam said without looking up.

“I’m always fine, and I’m allowed to whine; it was _your_ ass that got me into this mess in the first place.” A beat, then, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” This time, Sam looked up.

***

Then, somehow, they were kissing, hands wound in hair and tongues darting in and out of mouths. Dean didn’t know how it had started, what had tripped the cord; he had been drinking _(you’re always drinking after a case,_ a voice in his head sounded and he had knocked back more whiskey to shut it up). All he knew was that Sam tasted like smoke, like ash (or was that him? Dean couldn’t tell, couldn’t name the point where they joined up so seamlessly, parts falling into place without a hitch), and he just kept tugging, kept pulling, the bruises and blood scattered over the pair of them like freckles.

The motel room they were in was too hot, too small, and Dean wanted _out,_ until his chest swelled with something, something nameless and desperate and he sank his mouth back onto Sam’s, tracing his lower lip, biting down, that nameless, desperate thing burning like a fury in his eyes.

 _“Dean,”_ Sam gasped out, the sound raw, almost a growl, hands grasping at Dean’s back for an anchor.

Dean didn’t answer, only knotted his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled him closer closer closer until the heat threatened to swallow them both.


End file.
